19 year old girl and party
by zanetkakiss
Summary: Ok so what can a 19 year old girl do on a Friday night other then go clubbing with her friend? Well nothing.' life of a girl that loves to party but will it change as her high school friends come along.READ PLEASE AND REVIEW. M reated for reason
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N) I know this seams pathetic but I love to write high school story's. But this one isn't like that its more like normal life girl in her life._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Ok so what can a 19 year old girl do on a Friday night other then go clubbing with her friend? Well nothing. So her I am getting ready while my mother is standing in the doorway of my room telling me about same shit like always.

"so if you don't came back tomorrow at 7pm I will pack your bags and throw it out the window Zaneta are you listening to me?" she asked me while I was checking my phone. It was now 7:55.

"hey mom I need to call jack can we like talk later" I said dialling a number.

"ok honey just remember tomorrow 7 or out" she said walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

I pressed the call bottom on my phone and after a few rings someone picked up.

"hello this is jack" said a voice on the other end of the line.

"hey jack so you still meeting Maya on main street?" I asked while looking for a skirt that would fit with my curves.

_Jack is my best friend since we were 7 sure he is gay since like 13 but he is good to talk to I mean he has good taste in man , also in fashion . Ever since I was 15 and my braces were taken out he was always making me look like diva so I love him with my whole heart. He has brown straight kind of shot hair, his skin colour is kind of dark but that because he was in Hawaii a few weeks ago, he is also cering and inelegant._

"yeah she said to meet at your house so I'm on my way"

"WHAT BUT IM NOT READY, you know what why don't you go pick up Natalie and Maya then come to my house cuz I only have my make up on and I'm picking up a skirt" I said looking in my huge closet that was organized, I walked I bit further where I had my favourite cloths but on my was there I so the skirt I got from Hawaii when I was with jack, I never once wore it because it was a bit to short but I didn't care now all I wanted to do was get wasted and have fun.

When I was done it was 8:20 so any second now there would be a car in front of my house screaming and honking the car.

All I had to do was get the right shoes and I was done so I walked to the further back where I had a few pairs of shoes, I was ready in second by that time there was screaming coming from the out side.

"ZANETA WE ARE SO LATE COME ON MOVE THAT APPLE ASS IN THE CAR" I heard Maya scream.

_Maya is the most exiting person I have ever meet she is the first person to make me come to a party. I meet her in my first time in middle school which was year 7 so the only person I knew was jack but now thanks to her I was the most popular girl in school except Tila. Anyway. Maya has blond waive hair that she dyed she now had light bleu ends and dark blue roots of course the rest was natural blond in between, her skin was dark because the same reason as me and jack. Maya is also known as a playgirl she was a player ever since she got played in year 9and lost her virginity to him. So she played them what was that word oh right one night stand was her thing._

"I'm coming" I screamed out my window and go to grab the best pair of heels that was the same colour as my top, as a walked out my room that was on top floor, well it was meant to be basement but I liked it up there it was cosy and just nice. But I know that some thing was going to go wrong then it popped to my head, my dog he was up to something.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on after I checked is a had my phone, oyster just in case if jack was going to be too drunk, £50 for a drinks or something but just to tell you I do not do drugs ewww no way.

I walk down all the way to the door after and screamed bye to my mum and dad quickly then walked fast to the red with no hood car.

"heya bitches" I said hoping on the end of the car where Maya was sitting.

"hey what took you so long?" asked Natalie as she turned around too look at me.

_Natalie is a very nice girl, polite, caring, small and she puts the zzzzzz in partyzzzz. I mean she's all cool in school but she's to polite and doesn't drink at all the last time she did she ended up in same trash bin. Natalie has black hair with braids, her skin colour is very dark brown but that was natural._

"sorry my mom was giving her" I cleared my throat and said with a squeaky sound "if you don't come home before 7 tomorrow I will pack your bags bla bla bla." jack stopped at the red light and we all started to laugh.

"omg your mom dose not understand what going from a teen to an adult stage is" said Maya patting my back.

"yeah well all I care about is getting wasted and not having to worry about tests next month" I said taking off my jacket and put it in the back set. I really don't want to relive last week when someone took my jacket and throw it in the river next to London eye.

"right on girl I cant remember the last time I got drunk" said jack as he started to drive again. I looked at him and lean forward.

"jack you got drunk last weekend" I said looking at him.

"OMG Zaneta did you find your jacket from last week" asked Maya looking at me like I was an alien.

"well I did , you see I went with that cute guy that had red highlights? Yeah we went next to London eye and in the water there it was a nice black leather jacket in the middle. And the guy was just laughing when I told him so I went home no way am I spending a night with some funny guy. That was so not funny I had my lollypops in there and com…. I mean connecting thingy for laptop yeah" I said as jack stopped the car in the parking lot next to the club that looked already full.

"well I think he was hot and I don't care is he was funny face" said Natalie as she got out of the car followed by me and the rest.

"oh yh did I mention my high school friend are coming??" I said looking a bit nervous.

"WHAT" said jack well more like screamed that made as all stop.

He already know my friends from high school and he did not like then and there is a lot of points.

_**1: the did not like gay people**_

_**2: the don't drink that much like me and other**_

_**3: the are a bit too classy**_

_**4: they love purple (he hates is and said it's a colour that says "I hate gay people")**_

_**5: they are to quiet **_

_**6: I don't drink much alcohol around them** _

Yh that it I think so this night was not going to be so good.

"sorry they said they were in town and they wanted to meet up so I said I'm busy and they asked with what so I said I'm going to go clubbing on weekend well more like Friday and the said that they haven't been clubbing forever and that they would love to join us so I had no idea what to say so I said sure and told them the place please don't get mad" I said all in one breath. Ok why am I begging I never beg.

" ok fine but I will be at the bar then I will join you when my vision is blurry so I don't see them any one want to join me?" asked jack as he did his famous cat walk to the club.

"I will be there after I meet them and trust me after I'm done with them they will party like…..they never will again yh so jack save me a seat" said Maya as we walked behind jack.

We now in the entrance jut one more person in front of us paying to get in.

"Maya its your weekend today so do your magic" I said smiling at her.

"AGH fine you will pay for this" she said puling her v neck line lower and her skirt higher to make it look shorter also she took a lollypop from me and put it in her mouth. As we got to the man that was getting the money Maya walked up to him moving her hips in a sexy way when she was in front of him she lend over the tall table that was soo tall he was standing behind it. She lean over so he could see her breaths as we sneaked in.

"um I'm so sorry but I forgot my money can I just go pass?" she asked while lick the lollypop like it was the best thing in the world.

"g-gg-g-o--o--oo-o- ummmm g-go a-a-a-h-h-he-a--a-a-ad go ahead" he said losing air.

"thank you" she said and walked to us we were watching the whole thing from the entrance, but then when we were inside there they sat the 3 of my high school bff's. I know it was now or never.

* * *

**_A.N) so what do you think you like and just to same of you no this is not based on real life so no sweetsadia and Nassa this story has no you inside it . Please review it makes me happy so happy :D_**

**_Peace _**

**_Zaneta _**


	2. Chapter 2

****

A.N) hey this is so kl i totally love this story anyway.

**Enjoy**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

I was now on my way to the table. I know it was now or never I had to do this. I reached the table and all 3 looked up and down at me, then the first person to stand up was Lucy, she came up to me and hugged me.

_Lucy was always the different one she actually drunk alcohol sometime, back when we were best friends we were always having sleepovers with the other 2 but she was different more exiting. But as the time past she was hanging out with the other 2 more and we lost contact and every time I see her all her happiness seamed to go away and that's why I'm here today to get back the old Lucy. Lucy has black/brown hair, her shin tone is very pale cream._

"hi Zaneta what's up you look different" she said taking my hand and leading me to the table to sit down next to her.

"well this is how I dress in clubs, by the way hi guys" I said looking around the table.

"oh hi Zaneta how is your studding in that university what was it called again?" asked Jasmine as she looked at me. I looked at all of them again and noticed they were all wearing tank tops except different colours, jeans that looked like they were going to a meeting. Alicia had high heels, jasmine had on ballet flats and Lucy had ankle high boots.

"um I really don't want to talk about school now I mean this is a party, you need to relax and move to the beat" I said standing up.

"Zaneta what's got in to you? Asked Jasmine.

_Jasmine was always over protective with all the girls in our group but I was always in trouble she was like my second mother. She never parties and hates to party, the only time she drunk alcohol was when she was 16 and it was new years lets just say she had too much champagne and had a huge hang over the next morning. Jasmine has black straight hair also her skin colour is really dark._

"nothing alright, I just want you to see the real me." I said looking behind me but then a guy passed me but I grabbed him by the shirt and pull him to me so that my mouth was a few inches away from his.

"do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him and he shook his head slowly.

"good" I said crashing my lips on his and pushing him to the couch that was close by when we got there without separating once I pushed him on it and claimed on his lap so I was surrounding is lap. We started to make out fully on when someone started to get a bit too touchy so I pulled away.

"what's your name?" I asked him as I was still on his lap but not for long.

"Nathan you?" he asked as I got up.

"Natasha" I said walking away back to the table. Where now the girls had wide eyes.

"how can you kiss a guy like that with out knowing his name and then lying to him?" asked jasmine.

"that's what I always do tell them a fake name so he cant find me in the future, you should try it" I said leaning back on a chair.

"but whenever where here your all quiet and all that" Alicia finally spoke up, I looked at her.

_Alicia is one of the hyper-est **(A.N: is that a word)** people in the world but now she was all classy with her little purse, back when we were best friends and we were in the bus we talked about everything, fashion, styles, music, movies and gossip about every one in school. Life was perfect we talked about every thing and we were all bff's. Alicia has black braids that are up to her shoulder, she has the same skin colour that jasmine except a bit lighter._

"well I guess its time to show you the real me" I said getting up and walking over to the bar to order a drink.

" can I have 1 Akdov" I said leaning over so he can get a better view of my chest, that was the first thing I learned about going in a club: show your chest get anything for free.

"right up" he said looking at my chest . I turned around while he made the drink and lean my back on the bar. I know this was going to be a long night with them here.

"hi how is the time with party poppers?" said a voice that was coming to me.

"jack they are horrible but they finally know who I am." I said with a smile as he go a drink.

"what did you do?" he asked me as I turned around and saw the guy giving me a drink, I was about to get money really slowly but he stopped me.

"no its on my don't worry" he said and smiled which I returned.

"thanks." I said taking a slip of my drink, I turned to jack that was making a gagging noise.

"get over it at lest I get a free drink. Anyway as I was saying I saw this cute guy and just grabbed him so we started to make out on the couch after a while and before you ask yes I did ask him if he has a girlfriend anyway after I pulled away he asked my name and I said Natasha I think, then I went back to Lucy and them, they were like 'what the hell was that you changed every time we came you were calm what happen now' and I said that this is real me, so here I am drinking away the night" I said and got another 2 drinks and drunk then down fast.

"well I'm proud of you" said jack as I finished my 3 drink.

"thank you but what I need now is Maya" I said looking around already a little tipsy.

"she's probably in the toilet with some guy" said jack like it wasn't a new thing oh wait it wasn't.

"ok I'm going to get her she needs to be at last drunk to have sex or else as she said it 'she'll remember it' and then she go all crazy on us" I screamed over the music as I was walking backwards to toilets, when I saw him nod I turned around in to arms of some CUTE GUY that supported me in a position that is used at the end of tango. (** you know that posse when the guy has his hands on girls back and she is leaning down like in the movies).**

"hi there ummm Zaneta?" he said as stud up and looked at him shocked.

"ok how the hell do you know my name?" I said grabbing his shirt and puling him to my eye level.

"well, you have a nice necklace" he said using one hand to touch my neck, a took a deep breath as he used one finger to out line my name on the necklace.

"thanks but I really need to go and search for my friend before she jumps off the bridge." I said as we both stared in to each others eyes for a while just laughing.

"well then save me a dance later, bye" he said and started to walk away but I grabbed his arm and he turned to me.

"you know my name well what is yours?" I asked letting go of his hand. "and please tell me your real name?" I joked as he chuckled.

"Alexander, but because your special you can call me Alex or master" he joked and I giggled.

"well master I will see you later and sure will save you a dance" I said and run to the toilets with out looking back.

When I entered the toilet there she was making out against the sink with some 'gangster' guy. I walked over to her and pulled her out of the toilet but not before saying a quick sorry.

"what the hell Z I liked him" she said with a pound on her lip.

"your not drunk and I remember you telling me to pull you away from a guy that was really in to you because you will remember it the next day" I said putting my hand on her cheek while standing in front of her.

"hun this is for your own safety" I said taking her hand and walking to the bar where the rest of the gang was.

"OMG Natalie your finally drinking, let celebrate I will take 10 shots" she said as we reached the bar to see Natalie taking a shoot while jack ordered more for me and Maya.

"hey sorry but if I end up in a bin I don't care, I just got a call from my mum she won't be home for 2 more weeks and I'm running low on cash so she can sent me money in 3 DAYS can you believe it" said Natalie as she took another 2 quick shoots.

"wow girl your better then me" said Maya who she just got her shoots and started to drink them down one by one till all 10 were gone but she just had to get more, I just drunk 5 and I was already drunk.

"excuse me" said a female voice behind me so I turned around.

"OMG Vanessa what are you doing here didn't expect you to come after having those twins is Mark still mad at you for not telling him?" I said as we hugged.

_Vanessa is a good friend not a best friend but I can trust her, she loves to party and that is how she found her first love Mark it was spouse to be a one night stand but turned out he went to the same school and she got pregnant after the second time the had sex, as she was herself scared that he will leave her if she told him she kept it a secret but when she was 5 months along he came back from a family trip and saw the bump, he said he will be there for her as she is only 18 but he wasn't there when she was giving birth and he just came to the hospital the next day, after that day no one saw or heard from him. Vanessa has dark blond hair with black highlights, her skin colour was the same as mine but a bit lighter._

"yh he is no where to be seen" she said looking at me with sad eyes.

"well he will come around soon and just to tell you, you look hot after having those twins" I said.

Oh did I mention I'm a godmother of both of them YAY. Anyway.

"girl you need to look at my hips" she said as I laughed.

"speaking of kids how are my godchildren" I asked grining.

"oh there not god's any more there devil children" she said to me as we lend our back against the bar with laughter.

""ummm Zaneta?" said 3 voices and I rolled my eyes before looking at them.

"yes" I said politely.

"were going to leave it was nice seeing you again." said jasmine as she was about to go but I moved fast to block there way.

"wait you will only go if you take 5 shoots each" I said and streamed for a barman. As the 3 of the girls stared at me.

"hey what can I do for you hun?" said the barman with an Irish accent.

"can I have 15 shoots" I asked and sleazed my shoulders so he looked at my chest.

"on house" he said as I rolled my eye.

"Zaneta you can not be serious" asked Lucy smiling.

"well I am so drink up" she said as he gave her all the drink in the special bar plates. I took the plate in one hand and place it in front of them. I looked at them with a smirk as Alicia took one quick.

"ALICIA what are you doing" said Jasmine, I smiled proudly at Alicia and she smiled back and took another one.

"I'm doing what I wanted to do a long time ago" said Alicia and took another one soon Lucy took 2at a time and said.

"well I want to go home don't I?" she said as she picked up another 2 same as Alicia.

"fine" said jasmine as she quickly took 1 then another, then another, then another and last one.

"lets go" she said as Lucy and Alicia drunk there last one.

"bye Zaneta this was so much fun hope we can meet up again" whispered Lucy as she hugged me. Followed by Alicia saying the same thing but then they run away to catch up with jasmine.

"so Vanessa 5 to start with?" I asked her as she was already on her 2 beer.

"sure I'll get 20 for me, you, Maya, Natalie and jack ok?" she said.

"ok I'll sit there where Maya is now" I said giving her a hug and walking over to Maya.

"hey is that Vanessa didn't she just have her twins last month?" said Maya as I sat next to her.

"yh she's getting our drinks" I said as Vanessa came to our table.

"Maya what's up" she said as they hugged.

"he girl I'm fine and speaking of fine you look fine." she said as we all started to drink and talk. A while later we were all around the bar and Vanessa was dancing on the bar which earned he r some guys whistling.

* * *

**_A.N) wow that was an chapter took me a whole 24 hours. Hope you enjoyed it and just to tell you next chapter totally M rated,_**

**_Peace_**

**_Zanetkakiss_**


End file.
